koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Rowan
Rowan (シオン, Shion) is the male protagonist of Fire Emblem Warriors. He is the younger of the two heirs of the Aytolis Kingdom. Role in Game Character Information Personality Eager to prove himself on the front lines, Rowan pushes his sister Lianna to inherit the throne so he can aspire to become a knight. Quotes See also: Rowan/Quotes Gameplay Moveset :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': Rowan slashes horizontally to the right, then does a twirling downward slash to the right. He then does an overhead downward slash, then does a quick low spinning slash clockwise. He then does two successive diagonal downward slashes in an X-pattern, then two successive upwards diagonal slashes in a V-pattern. He then does another overhead downward slash, then finishes with a wide horizontal slash to the right. :'X: Rowan stands in place and performs a flurry of successive diagonal slashes downward, making an X-pattern. He finishes with a horizontal slash to the left. The X''' button can be mashed to extend the duration of the flurry. :'''Y, X''': Rowan does a spinning slash as she rises into the air, launching enemies up with him. While in the air, the player can press '''Y to perform up to 3 midair slashes, or press X''' to have him do a flip and dive to the ground with a heavy overhead slash. The player can opt to perform either or both the air variations. :'''Y, Y''', '''X: Rowan does two counterclockwise spinning slashes while slowly moving forward. He then finishes with a large downward slash to the left. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Rowan will throw his shield, and it will orbit around him in a circle, forming a yellow circular ring around him with 8 yellow crystals appearing in the ring. He then strikes a pose and points his sword skyward, causing the yellow crystals to fly out in all directions, dealing 360 degree area damage. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Rowan performs a fast series of thrusts with his sword, the does a large rising slash that launches himself and enemies into the air. Players can opt to perform either or both of the aerial attacks once she's in the air. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X''': Rowan's sword glows with yellow energy, greatly extending its range. He then slashes upwards right, then downwards left. He then slashes downwards right, then finishes with a wide horizontal slash to the right, dealing great area damage. '''Warrior Special (A): Rowan swings his sword upwards, knocking his foes in front of him into the air. He turns around and catches the uplifted foes with a horizontal blow, which he continues to juggle them for seven more swings. He then finishes his assault by charging his blade with yellow light and preforming a powerful cross slash. Awakening Special (A): Rowan points his blade into the air, making it glow massively with yellow energy. He then takes his supercharged blade and performs two cross strikes. He concludes this attack with a great leap into the air, slamming his sword into the ground, causing it to erupt with yellow magic, smashing all around him. Dual Special (Vanguard): Rowan leaps into the air, pointing his blade and creating a massive seal in the air, which draws enemies up towards himself. He responds with a flurry of swings, ending with three massive strikes filled with yellow magic infused blows. Dual Special (Support): Rowan rushes forward, swinging his blade all about himself in front of himself. Extra strikes appear in front of him to hit even more enemies. These blows all lift his foes into the air, preparing them for his partner's attack. Fighting Style Crest Materials :See also: Fire Emblem Warriors/Crests Attack Crests= |-|Defense Crests= |-|Assist Crests= Gallery Xion Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Rowan Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit Rowan DLC Costume 01 (FEW).png|Downloadable golden armor costume Rowan DLC Costume 02 (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters